GCR File: Ghost's Memory
by TheShadowUzumaki
Summary: This is the story of Ghost the Hedgehog before he joined G.C.R. Thanks to Lightning the Hedgehog for letting me write this. Check out "My Red and Black Guardian" I'm not good at Summaries so...yeah. Canon Characters in second Chapter. Also if you don't like don't read or flame, even "nice" flames
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you have read LIGHTNING THE HEDGEHOG 1's "My Red and Black Guardian" you would know a bit about Ghost the Hedgehog. He's a G.C.R. special agent. Now here is his "origin" story.**

** _G.U.N. Base-Midnight_**

A dark figure appeared from the wall looking both was for targets. It spotted a trio of agents walking down the hall. It slipped back into its hiding spot.

"Come on guys, everyone knows he's a robot, that's the only explanation." said one of them. The others laughed. The being followed them, but remained just a shadow.

"No even Omega has more life than he does." said another grinning like a fool while he swung his club around. The "shadow" had a hint who they were talking about and hating them instantly, not feeling any regret about what it was about to do.

Another rubbed her chin unsure and looked to the others thoughtful. "I heard one time he went against orders when he first joined; he even let a top wanted go due to his old life." She really like the object of their conversation and had a crush on him.

"Suzy you must have been given false information, because that guy is all obey orders and stuff, I bet he'd go into a chao castle to settle arguments even if he can't speak chao, just to follow Lightning's commands." said the club wielder.

She glared at him despite the fact it was true. She even felt guilty about laughing at him earlier. "Guys I'm going to head to bed." She turned away speeding off to the wash rooms so she could go to bed without having to deal with her drunk co-workers.

The "shadow" moved towards the agents as they kept making jokes about the subject of their conversation. Two hands materialized from the wall and grabbed them by the neck. They both stopped joking and stared wide eyed at the wall and the hands that were strangling them. They started to mutter ghost but it cut them off, "No Ghost wouldn't kill you this phantom will." With that it snapped both of their necks and walked out of the shadows revealing a gray fox, with no mouth and completely black eyes. He started off after the girl when he put the bodies in a dumpster.

Suzy had finished her shower had had dressed in her night clothes when she felt someone staring at her. She turned around to see Phantom a top wanted. Also the same top wanted her crush had freed. He stepped forward, she stepped backwards afraid of what he'd do to her. He lunged at her after seeing he was getting nowhere fast. She screamed in fear and raised her hand as to ward off a monster. Phantom suddenly dropped a mere inch from her heaving and gasping. His fur started to turn a deep gold and his eyes returned to their normal pupil only blue. His mouth returned and he started gasping even more. As he stopped gasping her looked at himself and wondered what had happened and how he returned to his pre-transformation body. He looked up to see the barrel of the bat's pistol.

"Put your hands up or I'll send you back and forth threw transformation. It'll hurt a lot then." she said. He figured out that she was able to put a cap on one's power. He grinned for her foolishness and for the fact he found a way to make himself a new way to con G.U.N. and get away from his crime scenes easier.

"Now, now no need to shoot. I'm completely useless without my powers." He slowly raised to his feet with his hands up, masking his grin. She breathed a sigh of relief and let her guard down for a second, her mistake. He ducked and side swiped her feet making her fall. When she tried to get back up she had a gun to her face. She froze fear returning, but she kept a face of steel and hoped that everything would turn out for the best.

Instead of taking her hostage like she thought he would he punched her in the face. She would not have been knocked out if this punch came from almost anyone else and if she was prepared for it. She was knocked out and Phantom felt his body going through the transformation again. This time it felt good for the black magic to return to his system. He grinned inwardly has his mouth faded away, his fur turned grey, and his eye's blackness expanded to all of it. He picks up the girl and cuffed her hands using the cuffs she had. He carried her over his back.

When she came to she was laid on a steel floor. She panicked at first then realized that she was in one of the top secret computer rooms. _"Assessing Files, Searching Files, File Found"_ said the standard female computer voice. _"File: Ghost's Memory has been copied, would you still like to play File: Ghost's Memory, Agent Ghost"_

"Yes, play the file anyway." said the phantom fox. Suzy could easily see the computer he was at dude to the fact it was the biggest and was in the center of the room, right in her view. She knew the room didn't have a single window so she had no idea if anyone would help her or not.

"So what's this file a movie?" asked a feminine voice. The voice belonged to Frost the Falcon. A criminal that was wanted for pretty much everything. She was also the lover of Phantom.

"These memories were ejected from Ghost's own mind, I'd like to have this to see his side of view of our classic story." said Phantom.

"So why not watch it somewhere else?" asked Frost getting impatient.

"Because I believe G.C.R has a hacker and he'll relive some one's been in the files. Ghost will know I know some of his deepest secrets that he would never trust anyone with. Then he'll know he should join me the one that holds mind and soul, not these clowns." He stated. Frost understood more and took a seat. Phantom followed suit. "Are we forgetting something?"

Frost shrugged, he did the same and watched the screen as the computer cleared anything that was not of need. Suzy stayed still not wanting to bring wrath of two top wanted criminals, both with powers that gave agents officers. _"Sorting complete, Loading…complete, Playing G.C.R. File: Ghost's Memory."_

**A/N: and we end it there. Next time will be in Younger Ghost's PoV. And play through his life up till a bit after he was G.C.R. agent. Also G.C.R. is Global Chaos Resistance. Thank Lightning the Hedgehog 1 for letting me write this. Yes it gets epic sooner or later…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To Light and Lightning: Thanks, your encouragement fuels me.**

**To flamers: I don't really care what you want. There are thousands of other people to do it. Do note I tend to do the opposite when some I don't respect tells me to do something.**

**This chapter tells you why Ghost is so solider like and will almost always follow orders. Also, why not to mess with a Vanilla with mood swings. And Ghost pretty much only wear pants and shoes. Contains spanking of minor.**

_**Ghost's PoV (Past)**_

"_Ghost run." Said my dad. He was fighting a metal person that looked like mom before she disappeared. They fought then they exploded when Dad hit the metal Mom in the chest. There was nothing left. Only the smell of a burning house, my burning house. Those red lights shining and that evil laugher like an evil Santa clause. The light got brighter and it was right before me has a smiling man glared down and reached out._

"Ah!" I had woken up from another nightmare, the same nightmare. And of course two of the most thick-headed people in the orphanage will just have to say something.

"Oh little Ghost have a nightmare about his parents again? Bo ho." Said Tom, a brown bat that had too few brain cells. Even the little 1 and a half year old Miles was smarter than him, we think.

"Yeah, you miss your parents little Darky?" mocked Bill a boar that was dumber if not as dumb as the bat.

"At least he had some." Said Phantom, a golden furred fox who has been my friend ever since the year I got here which was almost as long as I remember. Him, me and recently the two tailed fox kit Miles were like brothers. Me and Phantom took care of Miles because no one else would go near the two tailed kit. He was different, for having two tails.

"What was that goldy locks?" said Tim, one of the few like Bill, Phantom, and Miles that were dropped off at the orphanage as an infant.

"You can't make fun of someone cause they miss their family. I believe you once went on crying spree about how you deserved a family and all." Said Phantom coldly. I was kinda worried he took it too far. Not that the fighting was a problem, since we were the two best fighters in the orphanage, but I didn't want Miles to see violence at such a young age.

"Guys its midnight and tomorrow a couple comes in. We don't want anyone to have a black eye do we?" I stated. When people that want to adopt kids come we all make a pact not to beat the mess out of each other the day before. When Bill and Tom don't get picked they blame us and we give them a good beating before they learn their lesson. They huffed and went to sleep knowing the threat was not a joke.

The next morning I woke up to Tom's face. He was grinning like a fool. This normally was bad. He raised his fist which I would have no time to stop because of the covers in my way. As he brought it down a gold blur crashed into him. I look up to see Phantom getting off of the dazed bat. Luckily, Billy was still sleep so they both couldn't get the drop on us. We grabbed Miles and headed to breakfast. It only consisted of some lumpy oatmeal, some toast, and half a cup of milk. Phantom and I gave a bit to Miles. Oddly the orphanage refused to feed 'freaks', yet was required by law to shelter them. Hopefully this family would take him or Phantom.

After breakfast we all lined up for the adults to look at us. When the couple came in I wasn't surprised. A pair of rabbits that looked as if they had a nice little life and the only thing they needed was a kid. I guy was brown and looked like a doctor or librarian. The other looked like a kindergarten teacher. They were both cream colored. They looked through the kids and they both looked at Miles and Phantom quite a bit. They also looked at me more than others. They talked among themselves. It was the usual ritual for parents when they choose a kid. We each gave a small summary about ourselves, just like every other time.

"We'd like Dark the hedgehog." Hearing those words come from that's woman's mouth stunned me.

"Dark pack your stuff." Said the head of the orphanage. All I had was some spare clothes and my Dad's gem. When I started to walk out the door, I stopped. I looked back to see Miles and Phantom, both smiling.

"See you on the other side bro." said Phantom. My lifelong friend ever since I got here years ago. Miles just waved. He was my little brother ever since we found him. I grinned and gave one last bye to my best friends then I left in the car with the rabbits.

In the car I felt like it was really happening and not some dream. I realized they were kinda nervous; they kept talking in whispered voices. Then I realized another thing. The woman whose name I had figured out was Vanilla was pregnant. I guessed this because her stomach was large, and she didn't look like the type to have a large stomach naturally. This meant soon after being a son I would be a big brother. I was excited I could barely contain myself.

We arrived to a large house, it looked way more comfortable then the orphanage. We enter and I spotted a living room and hallway. It had a large couch and a flat screen TV. I never would have guessed I would see one in person. A computer off to the side with pile of paper surrounding the desk it was on. A hallway where I countered 5 doors. A kitchen that had two doors going out of it. Despite the whispered car ride, long car ride there when we got home they asked me lots of things. All which I answered without fail.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black."

"Your least favorite color?"

"Light Pink."

Favorite and least favorite food."

"Sloppy Joe and Veggies."

"What's wrong with vegetables?" asked Vanilla.

"They taste icky."

"So how are you going to grow bigger and strong?"

"What do veggies have to do with growing?"

"Don't you know vegetables help you grow stronger?"

"What? If they help you get stronger then why do they taste icky."

"Not everything that's good for you is going to be easy." Said the man, whose name was Richard.

"So if I eat my veggies I can get stronger?"

"Yes, but there are other things like meat and dairy, like milk, that can make your body even fitter." Said Richard

"Milk is fine, I like how it tastes. I eat meat already so that would be fine. Can I have lunch?"

"Not now dear, you only had breakfast a while ago." Said Vanilla.

I sighed, but knew she was right. "Yes Vanilla."

She gave me a surprised look then frowned. "Call me mom please."

"I don't want to."

She gave me a pleasant smile, which I assumed was fake. Richard was slowly backing away. "Why not?"

"Cause my real mom died when the fat man attacked. She was brave and fought him till she couldn't anymore. You could never do anything like that." I said. Despite the happiness I got from being adopted, I would never give anyone the title of mom and dad. No one else deserved them in my book.

Vanilla gave me a stern look. "You don't call people names, and you do not disrespect your elders." She said. I don't know why but that put fear into me, she grabbed my arm and was pulling me into the hallway, then into a room that had a V and an R Engraved on it. "If you're going to live under this roof you're going to learn your manners completely." She sat me down on the bed, and look through a drawer. "And to make sure you remember to mind your manners, I'll use a paddle for your first time." I still didn't know what she was talking about and why every instinct told me to run. Yet I stayed rooted to the spot frozen in an unknown fear.

"Vanilla be reasonable, he just got here you know what the head of the orphanage said. He's been through a dramatic mind scaring situation at a very young age." Said Richard, he looked very nervous.

"No! If we let him do whatever he wants he'll grow up to be a hoodlum. And it'll set a bad example as a big brother." Yelled Vanilla at him. She pulled out a red paddle that had the word _punishment_ engraved on it. She shut the door in Richard's face and turned to me. I wanted to bolt, but she had locked the door after she closed it. I wouldn't have time to escape. That and she blocked the door way.

"Stand-up" I did so. She sat on the bed and patted her knees. "Lay across my knees" I panicked realizing what was happening. I thought of escape, but that still wouldn't work and might make things worse. I lay across her knee, with no other choice.

I felt a tug on my pants then felt them pulled down exposing my bare bottom, since she grabbed my underwear too. Before I could even asked why she'd done that I felt the hard wood hit my bottom. It made a loud smack. I yelped as another and another hit me. Her other arm held me down so I can't escape. She ranted about every thing I had been disrespectful about and then stated ranting about people I assume she was angry at. She seems to have forgot she was giving me a punishment and more taking her anger out on a target. The sting as starting to get worst and she was going faster and harder the longer he ranted. After what seemed like hours she let go of me and I drop to the floor. My bottom hurt so bad I felt like I never wanted to sit again.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I took al my anger out on you. I'm such a bad mother." Tears started to fall from her eyes. I pulled up my pants up despite the horrible pain and walked over to her. She curled herself up and cried into her knees. "I don't desverse to even have a child, much less two." She cried even more. I felt a ping of guilt in my heart. If I had just let go of my pride for this woman who had adopted me, pretty much claimed me, she wouldn't me crying right now.

I gently moved her hands from around her knees and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'll be more respectful from now on." She looked at me in surprise and tears started to flood from her eyes again, this time she held on to me instead. I heard the door open and turned to see Ric-Dad nodding as to say _you did good, son, you did good. _Then the pain returned, where I passed out onto Mom's lap.

**A/N: I will probably get flamed for this, but hey oh well. I skipped over the orphanage time because most of the events that happen there are not that important. The ones that are I will have flashbacks of. Took me forever to get the age of Tails and Cream right, so we get a pregnant Vanilla. Most people know that pregnant women are prone to have mood swings, like what was read above. Spankings of Ghost and Cream will acquire from time to time, because that's how Vanilla is. More Ghost than Cream, but hey it's probably meant to be that way.**

** A contest! A chao name for Ghost's chao. I will become a dark chao later. Readers I need you!**

** Also, we thanks Lighting the Hedgehog and his story "My Red and Black Guardian". Please read that. And review both.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chp! I'm updating two stories so this can only take half my writing time. So if the next chp doesn't come out for a few days its cause I'm updating my other story.**

** Lightning the Hedgehog: Thanks, every name I come up with I can't tell if it's humorous for a chao to be named. I keep think Ranch**

** Light the Hedgehog: Yes, Ghost has a chao. Pretty sure I only gave him because his little sister Cream has one. Your threats seem to motivate me to write.**

When I came to I was staring at Mom. She looked very sad and very close to tears. I opened my eyes wider and began to rise to comfort her. She looked at me in surprise then her face twisted in anger.

"How dare you make us worry like that? You good for nothing!" she yelled.

I chuckled figuring her current condition had something to do with her odd changes in personality. My 3rd rate orphan school had taught him something. After she finished ranting she left to go prepare breakfast. Before I could get up Dad came in and sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Well… son. You understand your mother is going through a tough time right?" he said. I nodded. "Good, you see women normally have mood swings or act one way at one moment then another the next when their pregnant." I nodded again. "I'm so glad you understand, as a treat we're going to get you some new clothes."

"Really?" I asked excitingly since I've only had four pairs of clothes at any time, at max. "Can I get some better shoes too?"

Dad chuckled, "Sure thing kiddio." I hopped up and down like a 5 year old on candy. "Just get dress first." I quickly put on one of my better looking clothes that only had a small hole in it. When I got into the kitchen Mom was cheery and making something that smelled wonderful. I sat down next to Dad who was reading the newspaper. I looked out the window to see a pool. I could feel my mouth drooling. Not only a room but a pool too? This was my lucky break. Mom set down our plate which consisted of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and carrots, with a glass of milk of course.

"Remember Ghost, always drink your milk so you can be big in strong. If you know what I mean." She said with a knowing smile.

"Vanilla…" Dad started seeming a bit embarrassed. Truthfully I had no idea what Mom was talking about so I ate my breakfast, which tasted like heaven and hurried Dad so he could take me shopping. After he finished and making sure Mom was set to be alone for an hour we hurried off.

When we got there I felt like I was dreaming. I saw all the dark clothes I could ever want. Black t-shirts with skull crosses on them, some with funny pictures and phrases, even some that where glow in the dark. Dad reminded me of the spending limit and let me go free. I went through all the clothes think which were better. Then I spotted a black shirt that said 'give me priceless artifacts, or die! ' on it in silver words. It was hanging up all by itself which was unusual. I liked it and set my mind to getting it. I walked towards it in a rush and grabbed for it. As soon as I touched it I was tackle by something. When I looked up it was a brown bat who had tears in her eyes.

"Please don't take this shirt my cousin has been trying to fine one like this since last year. This is the only one I've seen. Please let me get it." She was sobbing with each word. I assumed she went to the restroom and set shirt up so it wouldn't look like shop lifting. I sighed and handed her the shirt.

"Sure, but can I at least get your name?" I asked.

"My name is Suzy Bat. What's yours?" she said

"I'm Ghost Rabbit. Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Rabbit? But you're a hedgehog." She said with less sadness and more curiosity.

"Yeah, but I just got adopted so I guess my last name is rabbit." I said.

"Oh, that's funny." She said.

"Yeah it is." I was kinda nervous around her now, I didn't l know why.

We both got up and brushed ourselves off. I noticed her face was red. "Do you have a fever?" I asked. I put my hand up to her head and she felt normal.

"Eeek!" and with that she ran off, with the shirt. I sighed and got a few jeans and shirts I wanted, happy I got to wear jeans finally. When I got to the cash register where dad was he looked panicked. He took the clothes, and shoes I got later, from me and quickly paid and hurried out the door with my bag of things in tow.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked knowing he was worried.

"Ghost, your mother called…she's having the baby." He said from a mix of joy and worry.

**A/N: short then normal…it's normally at least 1k. Guess since I made one almost 2k it buffs out. This was pretty much a filler chapter. Dark gets adopted, runs into a nice girl, and gets a baby sister all in two days. That's luck. Also Suzy will appear later. Still open for chao names.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Due to the fact I'm still going over details with Light for my other story I'm going to upload this.**

**Light the Hedgehog: .Being threated by a chao…wait, wouldn't Blue eat chocolate anyway?**

**Lightning the Hedgehog: Ok the name is decided. Shame to see it go. Thanks.**

_Hospital…_

"Doctor Richard, your wife is in labor. Do want to see her?" asked a Nurse when we rushed in.

"Yes Diana, I'm going to be the one preforming it." He said. He looked back at me, "Ghost stay here in the lobby, and don't go anywhere unless you need to use the restroom. I'll have Diana bring you out some books and puzzle games. It's not much but this isn't a playground." He left quickly to take care of Mom.

Not much later Diana had given me a few puzzles and quite a few books. I assumed I was going to be here a while. I quickly figured out each one, not that they were very hard. Looking through the books I found only interest in the action, adventure, mystery, sci-fi, and horror. The action, adventure, sci-fi, and horror were all interesting, although the words I didn't know I had to ask a nurse to help. The mystery books were easy to figure who did what and who was innocent, so I wrote down my guess using a paper and pencil Diana gave me and went to the end where it realized who did it. I was correct on each one I read. By time I got finished the hospital's clock said 12:25.

Bored I looked around the lobby till I spotted four bats sitting together. Two where adults the other two where girls. One looked up at me and gave me a puzzled look. She had white fur, tan skin and blue green eyes. The shirt she had on looked very familiar. She turns to the girl next to her and whispered something in her ear and pointed to me. I could see that the second one was older. She had brown fur, brown skin, and ruby eyes. I recognized this as the girl I bumped into at the store. She looked at me, then recognizing me turned away quickly. I found it odd to say the least. The younger bat seemed to be asking her something. They talked for a small bit, while I tried lip reading which I had no success in. Finally they stopped in walked over to me.

"Hi, Ghost. Didn't think I would bump into you here." She said.

"You didn't…" I replied

"What does that me…" she stopped talking and her cheeks turned red when remembered the events of the earlier ay. "Anyway this is my cousin Rouge Bat, Rouge this is Ghost Rabbit."

"But he's a hedgehog." Said the younger bat

"I'm adopted. So why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Our other cousin, who's house we were over for the weekend, got really sick after shopping and we ended up here." Said Suzy sadly.

"I hope she's ok." I said, trying to give support. We started to talk about different things including what I should do for my baby sister. I was odd to have a girl's option since most girls were adopted early. I took mental notes of the most important things and something's questioned their logic. Suzy didn't seem to mind, but Rouge would get upset every time she was corrected. By time their cousin came back it was 2:14. We said our goodbyes, as their aunt and uncle collected them and exited. I got bored quickly, but not want to disturb Diana who looked worn out I curled up in my chair and went to sleep.

"Ghost wake up." Said the voice of a very excited Dad. I woke up to see Dad wearing a large grin. My head was a bit fuzzy, but I figured that Mom and the baby were ok. "You're an older brother now!" said Dad too enthusiastic. I groaned from sleep or lack therefore since it was only 2:30. "Your Mom and baby sister are going to be in the hospital overnight. Seemingly the birth process was excellent and they weren't as nearly as weak as normal newly birthed."

I nodded and stood up, "Are we going home?"

"Yeah, we'll pick them up tomorrow." He said.

We walked outside of the hospital and didn't have to look far for the car since the parking lot was near empty. Once we got in I felt very tired and wanted to sleep.

"Don't worry you can go to sleep now. I'll carry you in." said Dad. Like magic words I dozed off.

_Three Months Later…_

My baby sister was named Cream. I took a while to get used to caring for her when Mom and Dad couldn't but I finally got the hang of it. She looked like a baby version of Mom. I found her cute. She was a relief to come home to after school. The school I was sent to was a 'top notch' school. Yet I aced their classes, even their honor classes without trying much. They told me something once and I retained the information.

The only down part was she cried a lot. She seemed to be scared of everything, but us. So I was taking a walking in the nearby forest, while mom and Dad handled Cream. It was a nice day to be outside. I enjoyed the natural nature. I wonder if I could go from tree to tree without falling to the ground. It seemed fun. When I reached for a tree the image of Mom and the paddle appeared in my head. She told me not to climb trees. If I came home with a bruise it would mean big trouble. So I walked off the path instead, since that was as far as I would risk.

I heard some kinda noise that sound like a small twig breaking. Not one to get the drop on I looked around to see nothing there. I shrugged and turned back around only to see a small blue form charge my face. Caught by surprise I stumbled around until I felt my foot slip from under me and being pulled upward. The blue thin jumped off the reveal a chao. I had an angered expression on its face. It had a chao egg strapped to its back. I saw another chao with two strapped to its back. I assumed that they were only trying to protect its family.

You guys are smart for some chao. Setting up traps and learning to use leaves and twigs to hold the eggs? Wonder what you guys have been through to have evolved faster than most chaos." I said hoping they would understand me.

"Yes, we've been through a lot." Said the father chao.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "You can talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, some old fat guy got us and experimented on us when we were younger. We escaped and live here now. Also you wasted a trap." It said.

"What? You're the one that lead me to it!" I replied.

"Still that trap was meant for that wolf! So you wasted it!' it said.

I retorted annoyed. "If you hadn't of jumped my face I wouldn't be like this!"

"Still you need to apologize. Then I'll let you down." He said.

"I'm not being talked down to by a chao, and certainly not being held hostage by one." I took the switch blade Dad had gotten me in secret and cut the rope. "Where did you get rope from?"

"That's not your concern!" the male chao said.

"Dear please don't yell, you might attract to wolf." Said the female.

Sadly enough the said wolf had been watching us and pounced on the male. It bit the side of his head then his stomach. My switch blade wasn't enough to take down the wolf. I did the only thing I could. Get a big stick and hit it in the head. It let go of the chao and glared at me. I tried not to show any fear. Yet fear crept up on me. As it got ready to pounce it changed target and attacked the female chao. Luckily she'd been fast enough to get the eggs off of her. She struggled in the wolf's mouth until I hit it dead center on its head. It fell to the ground dead.

A shiver went through my spine and I felt like throwing up. I couldn't because I had to check on the 'super' chaos. The male had managed to stumble over to his mate. Both very bloody, they looked at me with respect.

"Thanks kid, could you do us a favor?" said the male

"Sure what?"

"Can you take care of our kids? We don't have long left." He said, nearly begging.

"S-sure… I'll make sure their safe." I said not wanting the chao to die also.

The female flew up to my face and kissed my cheek. "Thanks." When she got back down they both suddenly collapsed. I walked away a bit to throw up. I came back and collected the eggs and chao bodies. It was a long walk home.

After explaining the story over to Mom and Dad, we made a grave for the chaos. It was a few days until the eggs hatched realized three neutral chao, one blue another brown, and the last black. They were all cheery, just like normal chao. The blue and brown one heard Cream crying and were attracted by the sound crawling over to her crib where Mom put them inside with her. Cream stopped crying and looked at the baby chaos. She started giggling when they hugged her. Al three seemed very happy together.

The black chao on the other hand seemed to have a liking to me. It crawled over to me where I picked it up and it chao'd. "It likes you" said Mom. I nodded and held the chao close like I would a baby, or in my case Cream.

_4 year later…._

"Come on Twinkies, I got that job interview today." I called out to my dark chao Twinkies. It had transformed over the years, because I gave it a dark fruit. It was more mischievous, but a lot more helpful after it transformed. It came out of the kitchen with a plate of food on its head, being kept in place by its hands.

"Ghost when are you going to be back?" asked the now four year old Cream. I patted her head as I walked out the door. "I don't know sis, but when I get back me and Twinkies will have a tea party with you, Cheese and Chocola. Ok?"

Cream jumped up, while Cheese and Chocola hover up in joy. "Yay! I'll go ask Mom to make some tea!" She ran off while the chao followed. I looked down at Twinkies who had a piece of my omelet in his teeth. I face palmed and walked out the door knowing Mom had made two. I nearly bumped into Dad.

"Hey going to get that job?" he asked.

"Yeah after graduating early from school I need a job to help with the bills."

"Your too young to be worrying about these things." He said.

"If I pay some of the bills Mom could buy that nightgown in your magazine." I said

"H-how?" he strutted.

"Dad it's my job. I have to know things. Don't worry I won't tell." I said slipping by him and heading to my car, which I got for past my classes early. Heck, I even got my license early.

**A/N: Yes, that's why Cheese is slightly smarter than your average chao. I do need a car for Ghost, since when it comes to cars I'm a noob. **

**If you can guess what job he's going to get you get a sneak of a future event. Yes this event if major.**

**Read 'My Red and Black Guardian' by Lighting the Hedgehog. Review both. Till next time.**


End file.
